Finding Love In Mystic Falls
by bunnyandpanda
Summary: Edward Rapes Bella, And She Tries To Tell Every Body But They Don't Believe Her. Bella Runs Away And Travels To The Volturi To Tells Them What Happen And They Become Family. Protective Stefan Damon Tyler Elijah and Klaus! Bella Finds Amazing Secrets
1. Bad Day

_Disclaimer I Don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries ^A special thanks to Jinx Dodson helping me with my story!^_

_**Bella Pov**_

***Beep Beep Beep***

I woke up looking at my clock beside my bed. I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair. I got up to take a shower today Edward wants to take me for a walk in the forest. The door bell rang I hurried and grabbed a towel and ran down stairs. I tripped over the coffee table and scrabbled to the door and I opened it. "Edward? Your early" I said moving aside "yeah" he said walking in. "I just let me get some clothes on" I said trying to cover myself. "okay" he says in a bored tone. I ran up stairs surprised I didn't fall and went to my closet "Bella" I jumped not hearing him come in. "yes Edward?" "Do you love me?" "of course I love you" "good" he says pinning me to the closet door. "Edward what are you doing?" I said in a scared voice. He roughly kissed me and I tried to push him away. "stop struggling Bella you know you want it" he says undoing his pants.

He began to do something I never dreamed he'd do. Edward had always sworn to love and protect me. Yet, here he was hovering over me. I kept shouting no. Stop! It were as if I wasn't even talking. My body I no longer had control over, no he'd made it his own. I was mortified, humiliated. The way he went about it was sickening. He kept telling me he loved me! Over and over. I didn't feel loved. I felt degraded. I felt hatred! Part of me wanted to die. I couldn't fight him off no matter how hard I tried. He was like this massive stone planted over my body. I cried, but no one came in my defense. The pain was agonizing. I thought I'd die. Deep down I knew this was it. The supposed love of my life was to be my demise. The tears streamed down my face as I decidedly let go. There was no more fight to be had. He was almost done. I knew no matter how loud I screamed and cried no one would come to my aid. I'd never been so scared. Why? Why was this happening.

Once he was finished he put on his clothes and jumped out the window. I laid there crying for an hour til I decided to get up. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the scolding hot water and scrubbed down my body I felt so disgusting . Once I was finished I hurried to my room and took off all the covers and sheets and went to the laundry room to wash them. I went to the closet to get clean ones and put them on the bed once I was done, I laid down til it was time for dinner. When it was time for me to make dinner decided to make something quick. I finished dinner and the phone rang "hello?" "hey bells" "hi dad" "I'm not going to be home I took the night shift" "okay dad night" "night Bella" I sighed and looked out the window. I decided to go tell the Cullen's I went to my truck and got in and started making my way to there house. I went to the door and it got flung open and Emmett ran to me giving me a hug before her and jasper went hunting. I went in and everybody gave me a hug and I winced."whats wrong Bella" Alice asked "i need to talk to you is Edward here?" "no hes out hunting do you need him?" "no" I shouted "come have a set dear" Esme said softly. I took a set near the door not knowing if anything would happen. "tell us what happened did that mutt do anything to you if he did ill kill him" Alice said "Edward he raped me" I said softly not looking at Esme Alice or Rosalie. They looked at me and they started yelling at me I was lying and Carlisle came down stairs to see what they where yelling at. "you lying bitch why are you lying Edward would never do that" Both Alice and Rosalie yelled at the same time. Both Esme and Carlisle looked way from me I had tears in my eyes and I went home.


	2. Sick Of This Place

_**Bella pov**_

I sat in a chair looking out the window. Its been one month since Edward raped me. No one believed in me when I told them so I locked myself in my house. Charlie moved out a couple weeks ago and moved in with Sue. He told me that he can't handle my screams at night and he just left me alone. He also left me with everything I need to survive on my own he flt me with his bank account. He never told anybody but he was rich but wanted to hide it. But before he left he bought me a new car. Today I was going to the doctors I wasn't feeling so well. I can't keep anything down. I sighed and went to go get ready.

_**AT THE HOSPITAL**_

"Bella Swan?" a nurse called me I stood up and followed her. Once we got to the room she gave me a gown and left. I put on the gown and waited. *knock, knock* the door opened. "Hello I'm Doctor Cooper, can you tell me what's wrong" she said gently. "Hello doctor, I've been feeling sick, I can't keep anything down". I said as she gives me a check up. "I'm going to order some blood work to see what wrong, you look very healthy to me." "I'll let you get dressed and see you for you next appointment and call you for your results" she said with a smile. I got dresses and made my way home

_**At Home **_

When I got home I ordered pizza for dinner, I was just to tired to make anything. I started to look around and realize I don't like it here anymore. I finished my pizza and went to go get boxes. I decided I'm going to travel for a while. So I started packing all I need for my trip. I packed all types of different clothes. I started feeling nausea so I stopped and sat down with my head down in my hands. I started thinking once I fond the perfect place among my travels ill move there. But there still will be a problem the Volturi. What will I do how am I going to explain to them they left me?. I'm afraid they might hurt me. I got up and went to go splash water in my face.

Then all a sudden it was raining hard and thundering. I went to the close all the window. Its odd it was supposed to be nice out all day. When I was done my phone was ringing. I made my way down stairs and and answered it. "Hello? Swan residents." I said softly "Little Bit make sure you're phones fully charged and have flashlights." A stranger said "who its this" I asked he started to reply but all a sudden the power went out. I sighed and slowly moved my way to the kitchen and got some flash lights, my EasyAcc portable portable phone charger and my phone.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I turned on my flashlight and made my was to the door and I peeped out. It was a blond man standing out side then he started to speak. "its okay darlin I'im here to make sure your okay. I'm the one that called you to warn you." He shouted threw the door and I opened it. "Hello I'm " *BOOM! CREAK POW!* Lightning hit a large tree and tree fell. I was scared of how loud it was, He stepped in the house and gave me a hug. He chuckled "I guess I have to wait a while to tell you my name" then there was a high pitch beep followed be a scary loud pop and a flash of light. I was so startled my heart was racing. "Your all wet" I said to him and got a towel and gave it to him. " Thank you Bella" he said softly. "Lets get you to bed. Your going to have a stressful day and have important news tomorrow."he said while taking me up to my bedroom.


	3. Mystery Man

_**Mystery Man Pov**_

"Little Bit make sure you're phones fully charged and have flashlights." I told the phone cut off I grabbed all of my bags I have packed and ran out of my house I'll come back for the rest of my stuff later. I knocked on the door and heard her walking down the stairs. "who its this" she said threw the door."its okay darlin I'm here to make sure your okay. I'm the one that called you to warn you."

Once she opened the door "Hello my name is..." *Lightning hit a large tree and tree fell. I tried to tell her my name several of times but I guess it wasn't time. When she went to bed I looked around the house. I decided to wait and see what the damage was before I can do anything. I don't think I should go any where just yet just in case she needed me. The storm stopped and I went outside to check the damage. I heard her shifted in bed and sigh. I went to the living room and waited for her. I started to thinking I should take her out for breakfast.

_**Bella Pov**_

Once I woke up I sighed and moved the covers and headed down stairs. "Oh your still here mister?" I said looking at him. "Yes maybe I can fell you my name now" he said I just nod. "well my name is..." * My stomach interrupted him. We both sighed. "I'll take you out for breakfast." he said looking annoyed. I chuckled at him and went to change my clothes. We left to a diner, I kinda felt bad because theres still no electricity at her home.

_**Mystery Man**_

"Bella? Can I ask you a question. " I said as she ate. She nodded "How much of your family history do you know? " Well I don't know much other than she's an only child and my dad has two sisters, that some of our family is missing in our family tree. Actually there are a lot of blanks in our family tree. " she said finishing her breakfast. I just smile at her. "can you take me to Seattle I want to go shopping. " she asked shyly. "Of course lets go little darlin."

_**!? Pov**_

*Ring ring* " hello?" "Hello is that all you can say to me?." "Well is it done then? Is she all alone" " I've seen it she lives by her self now no one believes anything she tells anyone anything, her own father moved out of his own home to get away from her" "that's wonderful how's your lover and the family?" "We're fine how's the tormenting peoples life?" "Its very life filling" "well we got go now bye bye" "bye" *click* "who was that Edward? "A voice says softly in his ear "it was just Victoria and Katherine, Alice"he said looking at her. He leans in and kisses her softly.

_**Bella pov**_

"Can you take me to Seattle I want to go shopping* after eating her paired and we left and went to his car. He had country music playing softly in the background. He's so nice, but he doesn't have to. Once we arrived he said "Little darlin what would you like to do first?" "I think I want to change my hair." I said playing with split ends. "Alright if you that's what you want. I know this amazing place. " he said picking up speed. Once we stop at the place I got out and he reached over and took my hand and led me in.

"Hello my name is Mandy! What like can I do for you today!" I looked at the woman and raised my brow. "I'd like to dye my hair, back and blonde. "She just nodded and led me to a stylist."okay sweetie what do you want done?" "I'd like to have my hair dyed half black half blonde. Black on the top half and blonde bottom." I told him and smiled.

Once we where done I went and changed my clothes in the bathroom. I put on tight black skinny jeans, then I put on a blood red tank top. I took off my shoes and changed them into Red Suede and Gold Metallic ankle strap sandal stiletto high heels. I put on a black leather jacket and walked out of the bathroom. "Damn lol darlin you look so fine" he said in his southern accent. "Now I'll tell you my name, hello ma'ma my name is Peter Swan Whitlock, I'm you great great something grandfather.


End file.
